A Love Never Meant to be
by A7XSOADfan0621
Summary: in a world were the ninjas dont use jutsu but instead use their strength to transform into living creatures within reason Naruto is still not respected even after his 3 year journey...what will come once Hinata confronts him after stalking him on his 3 year journey read to find out


A Love Never Meant to be.  
DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER I DON'T FUCKING OWN THIS AMAZING ANIME ORMANGA Naruto! Warning future lemons in this story so if you don't like naruhina gtfo now lol if you do you are welcome by all m means necessary and constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first story so I will need it. So I will have an authors note explaining the ages and change in the story line.  
-A7XSOADFAN0621 see you at the bottom.

An A7XSOADfan0621 Original  
Quick AN-  
Ages:  
Naruto age 17  
Hinata age 16  
Sakura age 16  
Sasuke age 18  
Neji age 20  
Ten-Ten age 20  
Rock-Lee age 20  
Ino age 16  
Shikamaru age 17  
Choji age 17  
Garra age 16  
Temari age 22  
Kankuro age 21

Story Line-  
The ninja are no longer alive but instead they use their strength to turn in to objects like dogs, cats, and ect. But within reason you have to turn in to a living thing no inanimate objects Naruto isn't respected because he like to turn in different kinds of foxes (and I made this up) this animal brings "bad omens" and is frowned upon in Konahagakure. Hinata is the only one who admires him for being bold enough to actually transform in to these creatures and tries to do it herself but makes sure no-one knows about her doing it. Naruto goes with Jariya (who likes to be a toad or frog depending on his mood) on his 3 year journey and is able to turn in to hundreds of different animals while there is some weird person stalking him for those 3 year mean while back in the village Hinata is missing and no-one knows where, why, or when she could have gone. 3 years pass and Naruto comes back Jariya is back at Mount Muyoboku ( the toads hidden village on the few chosen can find) and Hinata "returns too" Naruto is still disliked all around the village and we are now caught up to the present but Naruto doesn't have a place to stay or call home.  
AN done ty for reading the whole thing if you did anyways on to the story.

Naruto's POV  
"Ugh, I have been searching for days…I have the money." Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw his favorite Jounin Kakashi famous for his white wolf form.  
"Yo Naruto did you just get back? Well anyways I have to find Sakura. How about Ichirakus later maybe around 7?" Kakashi said hopefully.  
"No can do Kakashi sensei I still need to find a new home my faggot of a landlord sold my house while I was gone." Naruto ended with a hint or a pout but Kakashi could tell he was pissed.  
" If you need a place to stay tonight you can stay with me til you get a new one and don't worry about rent I'll always be there for a friend in need." He ended with his weird upside down "U" eye.  
"REALLY! YOU'RE THE BEST KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto exclaimed as loud as he possibly could.  
"Umm Kakashi sensei I'm going to see you later I'm going to see granny Tsunade real quick and say hi to the rest of the rookie seven, ok?" Naruto said the last part a bit mysteriously, he knew he was hiding something but he decided it was something he would not say.  
"Ok but at least tell me if you're going to come Ichirakus later…my treat."  
"Sure thing Kakashi I would love to but now I got to run, later!"  
"Ok Hinata you can come out now I know you were spying on us." He heard a small eep as he said her name and she came out of the bushes just to the left.  
"How did you know I was there?!" she said quietly."I'm sure I was quiet and hid anyway of to seeing or sensing me" she said the last part sadly.  
"Hinata it's me no-one can hide from me and I could smell your lavender perfume, hehehe." He said the last bit with a faint happiness.  
"Well I won't hold you up and something tells me Naruto is the first person after Lady Tsunade that he wants to talk to." He looked around and couldn't find her.

Hinata's POV  
'I've been following you for years Naruto why 'she thought to herself.  
"Ugh I lost him well I might as well go home…oh hey the Neji-kun" as hawk swept down from the sky and started to shift forms. Neji then stood up and asked in a 'quiet' voice.  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hinata went back to her old habits.  
"N-n-n-n-no-where w-w-w-why do y-y-you want to know?" in her quiet sheepish voice. Neji's head might have well have exploded because he just stopped took a deep breath and tried to say quietly.  
"You have been gone for 3 years, no-one knows where you were, and we didn't know if you were alive and well, we thought another country captured you…now…where were you?" Hinata took and breathe and told him the truth.  
"I was actually following Naruto and training in the wild now don't tell anyone that you know" Neji thought she was an imposter and got really mad.  
"Who are you and what did you do with Hinata?" Hinata got confused.  
"What do you mean N-neji?" she asked getting scared.  
"You aren't Hinata she wouldn't have left the village just to watch Naruto."  
"Neji Hyuuga shut up it is me, did you ever consider that I may have perked up some courage and followed him, but just not enough to go up to him and say hi?" She was starting to get angry now that he didn't even recognize his own cousin.  
Neji didn't have a counter for this so he used his Byakugan and realized it really was her.  
"My apologies Hinata come with me at once…Lord Hiashi would wish to see you…Anbu agent Weasel." An Anbu agent with a weasel mask jumped off a roof and landed next to him and asked.  
"Yes Lord Hyuuga?"  
"Get the Hokage Lady Tsunade tell he it is Confidential Hyuuga Royalty, Rank S important. "he said sternly.  
"Yes Lord Hyuuga right away." And 'Weasel 'transformed in to a…you guessed it a weasel and ran off.  
"Hinata follow me and try to keep up." He said quickly and ran off.  
"But I have something I need to do Nii-san…" She said a sadly.  
" Fine but make it quick I'll only give you one hour." Then he ran off towards the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto's POV  
Naruto walked in to Tsunade's office and yelled.  
"GRANNYYYYYYY…I'M HOOOOOOO-OOOME!"  
Tsunade looked at him in awe and suddenly she got really fucking pissed and yelled.  
"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR NUTS OUT YOUR NOSE! "  
Tsunade leaped forward and punched the shit out of him to the point where he flew through the wall in to the next room and out the window…surprisingly he landed right in front of the hospital about a mile away. Tsunade suddenly was standing over top of him and looked him over.  
"Hmmm all ribs fractured, both Femurs shattered to bits, and skull is about to have a hole in it" the last part she laughed evilly. But just before she could kick his skull in him exploded into smoke with a poof. "Damn it Granny that hurt like Hell!" Naruto said in pain as he fell back down on the ground and screamed in pain from the fall because of his broken bones. After about a minute he passed out from the pain.  
"Fuck I hope no-one saw any of this," but then she looked around and saw hundreds of citizens gathering around.  
"God fucking damn it Naruto." She picked him up and carried him in the hospital and took him to his room.

Hinata's POV  
"The heck was all that commotion" she said as she was running to the Hokage's tower, but just then she saw her love fly through a window and Lady Tsunade in quick pursuit looking like she wanted blood.  
"Oh no, not again…" she ran towards the Hospital and witnessed Tsunade take him to his room. She ran inside and hides around a corner as she waited to see which room Naruto was going to be put in and as she saw Tsunade enter a room then leave quickly she ran in to see him passed out and bloody.  
"Oh you poor thing I wish you could hear me Naruto-kun I just wish that we could be together, the truth is I have admired you since we were in the academy your will to keep going on was and still is inspiring, you may think the most people don't like you well you can't say that about me…Naruto-kun…just notice me and I will be happy." She didn't notice but by the time she finished she was crying her eyes out while she had her head on his chest, but what she didn't see was that he was awake and wide eyed.

I think that went really nicely for my very first story and its first chapter I will say now I will try to have at least 2 POVs of Naruto and Hinata each chapter well that will be all for this if you read this I will try to post weekly if not bi-weekly well see you next time.

- A7XSOADfan0621 is rolling on out of here.


End file.
